Randy and Adam A love story
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Randy and Adam are having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Let's pretend that Adam "Edge" Copeland is still wrestling. Thanks.**

**12/26/2011 10:09 PM**

I walk into the locker room and smile at the sight of my sleeping boyfriend. I walk over to the couch and drop to my knees next to it. I start rubbing my hand up and down Randy's arm, and a few seconds later, he opens his eyes, turns his head and smiles at me.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey Addy. Sorry I didn't watch your match." Randy says.

"It's ok baby. I won after nailing the Spear on John at the top of the ramp." I say.

"That's good. Is John ok? You didn't hurt him did you?" Randy asks me.

"No baby, I didn't hurt him." I say.

"Good…good." Randy mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I ask Randy.

"My…my back still hurts." Randy mumbles.

"Do you want me to get you some Ibuprofen?" I ask Randy.

"I…I took some before I fell asleep." Randy says.

"Do you want to take a hot shower with me?" I ask Randy.

"Ok." Randy says. I stand up and after Randy sits up, I help him stand up and after the both of us take off our clothes, we head into the shower room.

"Oooooh." Randy says.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask Randy.

"He…he's kicking." Randy says. I place my hand on Randy's tummy and smile.

"I…I can't wait tell he gets here." I say.

"I can." Randy mumbles as we share a laugh. After I turn the shower on, we wait for it to get hot, and once the water is hot, we step into the shower and start cleaning off.

"Can you get my back baby?" I ask Randy.

"Sure." Randy says as he picks up a wash cloth. He gets it wet, and after rubbing the soap onto the washcloth, he starts cleaning my back. A few seconds later…

"Alright. I'm done with your back." Randy says.

"Ok." I say as I turn around and let the water wash the soap off of my back. Randy starts cleaning my front and once he gets my chest clean, he starts cleaning my stomach and then he works his way down to my cock and I let out a moan as he starts stroking me. He throws the wash cloth onto the floor and starts stroking me again.

"Oh god baby. Faster…stroke me faster." I mumble. Randy starts stroking me faster, and once I'm hard, he turns around and puts his hands on the wall and I take a step forward and slide into Randy and the both of us moan. I start a steady pace, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust of my hips.

"Oh god baby. I'm close, so damn close." Randy mumbles.

"Me too baby, me too." I say. I grab Randy's neglected cock and I start stroking him in time with my hard thrusts. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. I slowly pull out of Randy and after giving him a kiss on the neck; I turn him around and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm love you." Randy mumbles.

"Love you too baby." I say. After we finish cleaning off, we get out of the shower, walk back into the locker room, get dressed, and after I grab my bag, we exit the locker room and make our way to the parking garage. After I throw my bag into the trunk of our rental car, we get into the car and buckle our seatbelts.

"I'm tired." Randy mumbles.

"Me too. How does your back feel?" I ask Randy.

"Better. The shower really helped." Randy says.

"That's good." I say as I turn the car on. After throwing it into reverse, I back out of the parking spot, throw the car into drive and exit the parking garage.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 PM**

"Good night baby." I say.

"Good night. I love you." Randy says.

"Love you too baby." I say as I close my eyes. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep. Good night everyone.

**My first attempt at Adam/Randy. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Randy is a little over four months pregnant.**

**12/27/2011 9:15 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, wipe the sleep out of my eyes and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm clock off.

"Randy baby, it's time to wake up." I say.

"I'm already awake." Randy mumbles.

"Ok." I say as I lay back down.

"What time do we have to be at the arena?" Randy asks me.

"Ah…I think we have to be there at 10:30." I say.

"Ok. I guess we should get up and shower and get dressed." Randy says.

"Ok." I mumble. Randy and I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. Randy turns the shower on and after the water gets hot, we take off our boxers and climb into the shower and start cleaning off.

"Who do you have a match against today?" Randy asks me.

"Glenn." I say.

"Who's scheduled to win?" Randy asks me.

"Glenn; but I do get to Spear him…twice." I say.

"Yay!" Randy says.

"I know right." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

Randy and I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, I grab my wrestling gear and Randy and I exit our room and head down to the garage. After I throw my bag into the trunk, we get into the car and put our seatbelts on.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" I ask Randy.

"McDonalds." Randy says.

"Ok." I say. After starting the car, I throw it into reverse, back out of the parking spot, throw it into drive, and start driving. I take a left, a right, and another left, and exit the parking garage.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just arrived at the arena, and after finding a parking spot, I park the car and after undoing our seatbelts, Randy picks up the food and we get out of the car. After grabbing my bag from the trunk, we head inside and make our way to my locker room. Randy opens the door and we walk into the locker room and after Randy shuts the door, we walk over to the bench and I set my bag down and Randy sets the food down next to my bag. I open my bag, take out my dirty tights, (I didn't get to wash them last night. Thank god they don't smell bad.), a blue thong, (Randy loves it when I wear my blue thong.), elbow pads, and my boots.

"Damn it baby." Randy says.

"What?" I ask Randy.

"You know what that thong does to me." Randy says.

"Hmmmmm…" I mumble as I start rubbing my chin.

"Adam." Randy scolds.

"Sorry baby. I know exactly what this thong does to you, that's why I…" Before I can finish my sentence, Randy shoves me against the locker and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. He starts rubbing me through my jeans and I moan into his mouth. Randy pulls away from me, drops to his knees and starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he unsnaps the button on my jeans and then pulls down the zipper. After placing a kiss to my belly button, he pulls down my pants and boxers and I kick them away from us. He takes my semi-hard cock into his mouth and I moan.

"Fuck." I mumble. Randy grabs my cock and he starts stroking me while he's sucking on the tip of my cock. Once I'm hard, he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in.

"Oh god baby. That's it, suck my cock. Fuck." I say. A couple of minutes later, I cum, screaming Randy's name. Randy swallows every last drop and then stands up and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips.

"Shit." I mumble as Randy rolls his eyes. After giving Randy a kiss, I drop to my knees, pull down Randy's pants and boxers and take his hard member into my mouth.

"Oh god." Randy mumbles. I suck on the tip for a few seconds and then I relax my throat and take him all the way in.

"Shit baby. Feels so good." Randy mumbles. I release him, stroke him a couple of times, and then take him into my mouth and Randy lets out a moan. A couple of minutes later, Randy cums, screaming my name. I swallow every last drop and then release him and he lets out a moan. After I pull his boxers and pants up, I kiss him on the tummy and stand up.

"Mmmmmm, I love you so much baby." Randy says.

"I love you too." I say as I give Randy a kiss. After I put on my ring gear, we eat the cold Sausage McMuffins and hash browns, and exit the locker room and make our way up to the stage area. My match starts in a little over an hour.

**A Little Over AN Hour Later: 11:45 AM**

My music starts playing and after walking through the smoke, I walk half way down the ramp, raise my arms, and after my pyro goes off, I hold the pose for a couple of seconds, and then walk down to the ring, climb into it, and strike a couple of poses. The lights turn off and Glenn's music starts playing and after his pyro goes off, he starts walking down the ramp and a couple of seconds later, he climbs into the ring and I roll out of the ring and then Glenn/Kane does his Kane thing and his pyro goes off and the lights turn back on.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:03 PM**

Glenn wraps his hand around my neck, picks me up and Chokelsams me and my head bounces off of the Canvas and the impact knocks me unconscious.

**Glenn's P.O.V**

I go for the pin and after the ref counts to three, I let go of Adam's leg and stand up. **(A.N. Glenn hasn't realized yet that Adam was knocked unconscious. He thinks that Adam is faking. When most people get Chokeslamed, they close their eyes, or at least, that's what I see. Anyways…back to the story.) **The fans start clapping and my music starts playing. The referee grabs my hand, and I jerk it away from him and shoot him an evil glare. The referee climbs out of the ring and starts walking up the ramp. I turn around and look at Adam. _He hasn't moved a muscle since I Chokeslamed him. _I walk over to Adam and drop to my knees next to him.

"Adam. Adam." I say as I start to shake him.

"Adam." I say again.

"Come on Adam. Wake up buddy. This isn't funny anymore. Adam." I say as I start shaking him harder.

"Fuck. Medics!" I yell.

"Medics!" I yell again.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:12 PM Randy's P.O.V**

"Adam. Wake up baby. Please." I say. The doctor told me that Adam has a severe concussion and he also told me that it could take several hours for him to wake up.

"Adam. Come on baby. I need you to wake up. Please." I mumble as I start to cry. _Damn it Randy. Pull it together man. Fuck._

"Addy. Please wake up baby. Please…please." I mumble as I lay my head on the side of the bed and start crying harder. A few seconds later, I feel a hand on the top of my head and I jerk my head up.

"You're…you're awake. Oh thank god. I…I thought…the…the doctors told me that…shit." I'm crying so hard that I can't form a complete sentence.

"Shhhhhhh baby. Why…why are you crying? Did…did something happen to me?" Adam asks me as he starts looking around.

"You're…you're in a hospital baby. You…you have a severe concussion." I say.

"So…so that's why I'm in a hospital." Adam says.

"Yeah. I…I was worried baby. The…the doctors told me that it could take several hours for you to wake up. I…I'm glad that you're ok. I…I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too baby." Adam mumbles.

**End of chapter!**


End file.
